The Other Siren
by amberisafossil
Summary: I redid Rainbow Rocks with a fourth siren in it and with some plot twists.
1. The Siren Plan

**This story is a spin off version of a fanfic by The Bronipegusisters Studios, The Fourth Siren! But the fourth siren in this story is my own OC! Enjoy!**

* * *

The scene starts off by closing in on a restaurant and fading into the joint full of arguing customers. A green magic-like gas is emanating from these angry people and is being absorbed into four red gem necklaces worn by four hooded teenage girls who were singing at the back of the resturant. After they stopped singing they took off their hoods revealing their faces.

One of them was named Adagio Dazzle, a yellow skinned girl with magenta eyes, orange poofy hair with yellow stripes and a purple spike headband. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple jacket.

Across from Adagio was a purple skinned girl named Aria Blaze, she had purple eyes and purple hair with neon green stripes held in pigtails with silver stars and wore the same blue jeans as Adagio and a dark green jacket. Next to Aria was a light blue skinned, magenta eyed girl named Sonata Dusk. Sonata had light blue hair with two darker blue stripes going down the center of her hair that was put up in a ponytail, she also wore jeans and a dark magenta jacket.

Sitting next to Adagio was a light amber skinned girl named Melody Minor, who had light blue eyes and blonde hair with red highlights that was straight down and her bangs were braided into a small braid that she kept in front of her right ear with a red rose at the top. She wore blue jeans and a purple jacket.

Aria sighed. "That was _barely_ worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a _meal_!"

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." Adagio explained.

"Ugh! I wish we were never banished to this _awful_ place!" Aria complained.

"Really? I _love_ it here!" Adagio said sarcastically, then giving Aria a look of annoyance.

"For _realsies_?" Sonata said surpizingly. "Because I think this place is the worst."

"I, uh, I _don't_ think this place is so bad." Melody spoke up.

"You only think that because..." Aria started.

"Because you were born in this world, so you naturally like this world. "Adagio finished. She turned to Melody. "Your still too young to..." She began.

"I'm almost 16!" Melody complained.

"But your not a full fledged siren, well not yet at least." Adagio said.

Melody sighed. She turned to see Aria and Sonata were arguing over who was the worst. Melody giggled under her breath over their arguing.

"Ergh! I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with _those_ two isn't making this world any more bearable." Adagio said through clenched teeth.

Just then a loud boom caught their attention. The four of them ran outside to see a rainbow beam shoot up at the sky. The red gems around their necks shined. Adagio gasped.

"Did you feel that?! Do you know _what_ that is?" Adagio asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Aria and Sonata said while Melody just stared at Adagio confused.

Adagio grabbed Aria by her collar. "It's Equestrian magic!" Adagio said in her face.

Aria rolled her eyes. "But this world _doesn't_ have Equestrian magic."

"It does _now_." Adagio said while letting go of Aria and walked forward and smiled wickedly. "And we're going to use it to make this _pathetic_ little world, adore us!"

Aria and Sonata smiled in agreement. Melody looked at them with a worried expression.

'Oh no.' She thought.


	2. The First Day, let the battle begin!

**So we now skip to the scene where the tour begins because everything from the last chapter up to this point is the same as in the original movie from after the opening credits to before Sunset gives the tour. It seemed like a waste of time to write a fanfic without any real changes.**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she approached Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, who were in the shadows.

"Hi, are you the new girls that I'm suppose to show around?" Sunset asked.

"We are." Adagio confirmed as they stepped out of the shadows. She was now wearing a black headband with small gold spikes, a purple shirt and shorts with a treble cleft and gold colored diamond on each side, along with a gold spiky belt with the same gold colored diamond, and a pink mini over-jacket. She also wore purple tights with dark triangles and purple boots with the gold spikes, and pink fingerless gloves. She looked around and turned to Sonata and Aria.

"Where's Melody?" She asked.

"Well, Sonata?" Aria said accusingly. Aria now wore a tan shirt with a purple collar, a green riped jacket over it, and dark purple-pink skinny jeans that had sparkles on the top side, with a double belt connected with the same star type that held up her hair. She also wore 3 black arm bands on each arm, and dark pink boots.

" _What?!_ " Sonata said as she looked at the other two, confused. She was now in a dark pink high collar dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue and purple jagged eighth note on a pink heart on the top right side of her shirt, and had three blue connectors on the front, a pink skirt and pink and white knee-high shoes, along with a pink braclet with blue spikes on each wrist.

" _You_ were suppose to wake up Melody." Aria spat.

"Is everything okay?" Sunset asked.

"Everything's fine. We just need to wait for another person." Adagio explained.

"Oh. Okay." Sunset turned around and waited.

"I thought _Aria_ was suppose to wake her up this morning." Sonata defended.

"No, Adagio told _you_ to do it last night." Aria said.

"I thought she told _you_."

"It was you!"

"No, you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Adagio interrupted. "Just go and find her. _Both_ of you!"

"Okay." Sonata and Aria agreed.

There was a muffled "I'm here!" Coming through the doors. Melody ran up the stairs and burst through the double doors.

"I'm here-ah!" She fell and dropped her book bag spilling her books. Melody was now wearing a light pink sleeveless sailor top, a white knee high skirt with a treble clef with a red rose in the middle on the bottom right, a black belt around the waist, and silver open toe sandals. Her book bag was ocean blue. "Hehe, I'm okay." She groaned. She started to reach for her books.

"Here let me." Sunset offered as she picked up Melody's books and handing them to her.

"Thanks." Melody took her books. She turned to Adagio. "Sorry I'm late, again." She apologized.

"It's fine." Adagio smiled.

"Now that everyone's here, let's start the tour." Suset chimed. "Canterlot High is a great school, you're really gonna love it." Sunset started the tour as Adagio, Sonata, Aria, and Melody followed.

"Oh yes, we can really sense that there's something... _magical_ about this place." Adagio grinned. Aria and Sonata grinned back, Melody smiled nervously.

As the tour went on, Melody started to enjoy it more and more, while the other three were getting more and more bored.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there." Sunset pointed out, her eyes widen when she spotted a poster. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

Adagio gasped. "A _musical_ showcase, you say?" She grinned as she turned her eyes to Aria and Sonata, who grinned back.

Sunset nodded. "I'm sure since your new, Principle Celestia will let you sign up if your interested."

"Well we have been known to sing from time to time." Aria informed.

"Hello! We sing, like, _all_ the time. It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata said blatantly.

Adagio growled at her while Aria face palmed. Melody gave a worried look. Sunset gave them a confused look.

"W-What I'd say?" Sonata asked.

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way for us to meet other students." Adagio saved.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said is what I ment to say. That's what I ment. To say."

"And what you would have said if you _weren't_ the worst." Aria complained.

"You are."

Adagio then intervened. "You'll have to excuse the two of them. They're _complete_ idiots." Adagio smiled, Aria and Sonata crossed their arms.

There was an awkward silence until Sunset noticed all four of them wearing the same type of necklase.

"Gosh, those are pretty." Sunset complemented. She reached for Adagio's necklase. "Where'd you get-" Sunset was cut off when Adagio grabbed her wrist.

Adagio let go and laughed nervously. "Sorry. But it's just that these pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."

"Oh. Okay." Sunset backed up. "I'll just let you all get settled." She left.

"Um, Adagio?" Melody spoke up.

"Yes, Melody?" Adagio answered.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could, you know, take a look around? By myself."

"Melody you-"

"Please? Just this _once_." Melody begged.

Adagio sighed. "You know I don't like it when your alone. You do remember _last_ time you were alone? Don't you?"

"I _do_ , but it'll be _different_ this time. There will be teachers watching everything. Please Adagio?" Melody then gave Adagio her puppy dog eyes, one of which that no one can say 'no' to.

Adagio sighed again. "Alright, you can go by yourself."

Melody jumped with joy.

"Just be sure to meet us up at the cafeteria doors 5 minutes before lunch, okay?"

"Alright. I promise." She was about to leave, but then turned around and gave Adagio a hug. "Thank you." Then she skipped off leaving her book bag behind.

Adagio sighed.

"The things you would do for her." Aria said as if reading Adagio's mind.

"What?!" Adagio said as Aria and Sonata gave her looks that said 'explanation, please'.

" _You're_ the one who became Miss Sister/Mother the moment we found her." Aria said.

"Yeah." Sonata pitched in. "Ever since then you've gotten soft."

" _Soft?!_ " Adagio exclaimed. "Why I oughta ... augh! Let's just go wait!" Adagio stormed off with Sonata and Aria on her tail. "Oh and Aria, could you grab Melody's book bag?"

"Sure." She picked up the book bag and strained. "What the-?! How _many_ books does that girl need?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Melody was near the music room listening to the band that was playing in there. She was leaning against the door when it suddenly opened and she fell.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. 'What is it with me and falling today?' She thought.

"Oh, my! Are you alright?" Rarity asked as she helped her up. Melody nodded shyly.

"Wow, she's more shy than Fluttershy in a crowded room." Rainbow Dash commented. Applejack elbowed her rib.

"Ow."

"So, are ya new here?" Applejack asked.

Melody nodded.

"Ooh, a new friend!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Rarity suggested. "I'm Rarity."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"Howdy! Ma names Applejack." She shook Melody's hand.

"Hi! My names Pinkie Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie. Since your new here that means that you don't have any friends, yet. So that means we can now be the bestest friends ever! Ooh, maybe we should throw you a welcome party so that way you can meet lots of other new friends! And..."

"Uh, Pinkie." Applejack said as she pointed to Melody, who's eyes were spinning.

"Oopsies."

"Ahem." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "And finally I'm Rainbow Dash. As in the Rainbow Dash. The amazing lead singer and guitar player in my band, The Rainbooms."

" _Our_ band." Applejack corrected.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Uh..." Melody was kind of shocked at this point. "M-My name is Melody. Melody Minor."

"Ah, Melody. Such an elegant name." Rarity complemented.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Er, somethin' wrong, Melody?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, it's just that I have to meet my sisters in a few minutes. So, I have to go."

"Ooh, you have _sisters_?! That's amazing! That means more friends!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Simmer down there, Pinkie."

Applejack said.

"Well, see you later." Melody dashed out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence Pinkie Pie spoke up. "I like her." She smiled.

* * *

We then fade into the cafeteria, where Sunset Shimmer just sat down with the Rainbooms.

"So how was the tour?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"I don't know." Sunset began. "I mean these four girls, they were... there was something off about them."

"Like, off like this?" Pinkie made her hair into a mustache. "Or off like this?" Pinkie now had lettuce on her eyebrows and two carrots hanging from her mouth. "Or... Oh, oh! Like—"

"Maybe we should just let her tell us." Rainbow Dash said as she gestured to Sunset, then a carrot fell out of Pinkie's mouth.

"But that's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... _strange_ around me. Well _except_ one, but maybe someone had already talked to the _other_ three. Told them about what I did." Sunset sighed. "So much for making a good first impression." She then put her head on the table.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy nodded.

The others then glared at her.

"Oh, that's probably _not_ it." She then ducked her head.

Outside the cafeteria doors, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata waited for Melody.

"She's gonna be late again." Aria complained. "In 3... 2..."

"I'm here!" Melody said as she slide to Aria's feet.

Sonata blew a fake whistle. "Safe!"

Melody stood up. "Yes, on time!"

"Oh, by the way, you left your book bag behind so we put it in your locker." Adagio informed her.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Melody, how come you had so many books in it?" Aria complained. "Seriously, did you pack up all the ones in your room?"

"No!…Maybe…Yes."

Aria gave her a 'you goofball' look.

"Alright, girls. This is it. The _moment_ we've been waiting for." Adagio began.

" _Lunch?!_ " Sonata asked as she looked at a lunch poster.

Melody giggled while Adagio groaned. "The chance to get our _true_ Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right."

"Our voices are just _strong_ enough to make them want something so badly, they'll _fight_ to get it." Adagio started again.

"So we're just gonna keep on doing what we _always_ do?" Aria intervened. "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? _Some_ plan, Adagio." She said sarcastically.

"It won't be the _same_ as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we _need_ to get this entire world to do our bidding." Adagio finished and then smiled wickedly.

"But we can get lunch _after_ though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata said, looking at a school lunch poster. Melody giggled at her again.

"Just follow my lead." Adagio said as she got up in Sonata's face, who backed up.

"Or _my_ lead." Aria said.

" _My_ lead!" Adagio stepped in front of Aria while pulling her jacket, proving her point to lead.

Sonata and Melody snickered.

The Dazzlings, including Melody, entered the cafeteria, singing.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We've thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 **[Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and Melody Minor]**

 _Shine brighter_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle!_

 _You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Battle!_

 **"Blueberry Cake":** I can beat you!

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

 **"Cherry Crash":** Ha! You wish!

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

 **Trixie Lulamoon:** I so want this!

 **The Dazzlings and students:**

 _Battle!_

 **"Captain Planet":** Not if I get it first!

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 **[Students]**

 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Battle!_

 _We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

We pan back from The Dazzlings to see all the students arguing and green smoke emitting from them. The green smoke is being absorbed by the four red gems necklaces. We now focus on the main five plus Sunset Shimmer as they watch the fighting.

"Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off"." Pinkie Pie said to the group.

* * *

 **Already in progress in Chapter 3. Hope you like this one and look forward to the next;)**


	3. The Siren, The Solo

**Here's Chapter 3**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms were in the music room.

"Those girls are _definitely_ in possession of some kind of dark magic. Or at least _three_ of them. How _else_ could you explain what happened back there?" Sunset suggested.

"Don't worry, y'all." Applejack reassured them. "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is _another_ CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." She relized what she said and turned to Sunset. "Er, no offense." She said apologetically.

"None taken." Sunset sighed.

The girls walk into the principals office, but things didn't work out the way they thought.

"Those new girls have used some sort of dark magic in the cafeteria that riled up all the other students and could have worse things coming." Sunset said.

Principal Celestia checked to make sure no one was watching. "Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those new girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely _delightful_." She said.

Vice Principal Luna then cut in. "Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone _else_ out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

"I could see _why_ you might think that, but—" Sunset said.

Rainbow Dash then cut in. "That's _not_ what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Yes." Rainbow Dash said.

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Vice Principal Luna suggested.

"The 'Dazzlings'?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, that's the name of their musical group. In fact that's why the four of them came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. _Even_ sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." Principal Celestia said.

"They _did_?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands _instead_ is a _marvelous_ idea." Principal Celestia said.

Then her eyes and Luna's both turned green, showing that they were under the Sirens' spell.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Me and Melody need to go to the store." Adagio said. "Aria, Sonata, are you guys going to be fine walking home without us?"

"Sure it's not like we-" Aria then looked at Sonata who hit the wall while chasing a butterfly. "I can't handle myself. I'll try not to lose Sonata."

Adagio smiled at them, she loved her sisters, even if they are annoyingly unbearable at times.

At the supermarket, which according to Adagio, was the cheapest place to get the 'good' quality food. Melody and Adagio walked down the sweets aisle for dark, light, and peanut butter filled chocolate bits for Melody's special 'I Heart Chocolate' chocolate cherry ice cream.

"I could have sworn I saw fresh cherries the last time I was here." Melody said. "Oh here they are. And the last box too. Now all we need is milk and cream and we'll be done."

Adagio sighed in relief that they will be done soon. After the dairy aisle the girls paid for the food and left for home. On the way Adagio saw Melody had a worried look on her face.

"Um, Adagio?" Melody asked.

"Yes?" Adagio responded.

"I know that we already signed up for the Battle of the Bands for all four of us to compete together, but tonight at the party there doing last minute sign ups and changes, and I was wondering if I could sign up as a solo."

"What?"

"Just hear me out." Melody pleaded.

"Alright, you can."

"I know that we usually... wait _what_?" Melody said confused.

"I said it was alright. You can sign up as a solo." Adagio repeated.

Melody was in shock. "Really!? You mean it?!"

Adagio nodded. Melody then hugged Adagio so tightly her face turned blue.

"Melody!" Adagio said chocking.

"Opps. Sorry." Melody then let go. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for letting me do this!"

Meanwhile, with Aria and Sonata.

Aria and Sonata had made it back to their home and chilled out for a bit, waiting for Adagio and Melody to get back. Aria was sitting on the couch with a purple laptop with a star in the center on her lap. She was using a new music program, that way she could make her own songs. Sonata was walking up and down the hallways, looking at the pictures of Melody when she was younger, along with some pictures before they found her. One picture she looked at was of all of them, including a younger version of Melody, at the beach, Adagio, who was in an light orange bikini, was chasing Melody, who was in a purple one-piece swimming suit with floaties on her arms, while Aria, in a purple bikini, and Sonata, in a light blue bikini, were laughing at them. Sonata smiled at the memory. Another pictured showed just Melody, who was 8 years old, in a red holiday dress with a gold ribbon around her waist and making a bow on the right side of her, smiling.

Sonata sighed. "Hey, Aria. Remember the all the good times we had with Melody?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget something like that." Aria answered, now remembering all the fun times they've had ever since they found Melody.

"I remember how cute she was in that dress we got her for Christmas." Sonata said as she came into the living room and sat down next to Aria.

"Yeah, and the time Adagio was chasing her all around the beach that one time." Aria giggled.

Sonata laughed. "It was so cute whenever Melody would say 'Momma' to Adagio."

"It was cute whenever she said it to _us_." Aria stated.

"You got that right." They giggled and smiled at the memory, then sighed.

"Those were the good days." Aria said as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Sonata said, also leaning back.

The sound of a door opening and closing got the attention of the two Dazzlings sitting on the couch.

"Guess who's home?" Melody's voice called out as she and Adagio put the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Sonata greeted as she jumped up from her seat and hugged both Adagio and Melody.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but Adagio is going to let me compete in the Battle of the Bands as a solo!" Melody squealed.

" _WHAT?!_ " Aria and Sonata both said surprised and shocked.

"Adagio, can we talk to you for a minute?" Aria asked as she pulled Adagio down the hallway with Sonata following.

Melody shrugged and started to put the groceries away.

"What are you thinking?!" Aria asked as she closed the door to her room.

"What?" Adagio asked, innocently.

"You're going to let Melody compete in the Battle of the Bands as a solo!?" Sonata exclaimed.

"Yes." Adagio said plainly. "Look, she's almost 16, so I said I'd let her compete in the Battle of the Bands."

"If you're sure?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Sonata replied. "But, what if Melody wins?"

Adagio looked down at the floor. "She's _not_ going to win."

Aria and Sonata gave her a confused/surprised looks. "What do you mean?" Sonata asked.

"That's what I mean. She's not going to win. At least, not with her current voice level."

"Are we talking about the level of magic in her voice?" Aria asked.

Adagio nodded. "She's strong enough to absorb the hatred of others,but her voice is not yet strong enough to bring out the hatred of others."

"Well, we know that." Aria stated. "But her voice is strong enough to bring out the love and friendship of others, and in her premature state it strengthens her more than hatred. Did you know that, Adagio?"

"When did you figure it out?" Adagio asked them.

"I figured it out after her elementary school talent show, when all the parents were cheering on their kids I noticed it made her voice stronger." Aria answered.

"I found out when her middle school was having a pep rally." Sonata answered.

"And I've always known." Adagio admitted.

"And you _didn't_ tell us because?" Aria asked.

"I didn't tell you because I know you two have blabber mouths and I didn't want Melody to know that."

"You _need_ to tell her Adagio." Sonata said.

"But if I do, I'm afraid she'll hate us for not telling her." Adagio said.

"Like you said Adagio, she's almost 16, she's old enough to understand." Aria said.

"She's going to find out sooner or later. It better be from you than her finding out herself." Sonata said.

Adagio sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her _after_ the Battle of the Bands."

"You better." Aria said.

Aria and Sonata left to go help Melody. Adagio sighed.

"I _wish_ it would be as easy as it sounds."

She soon followed Aria and Sonata's lead and went to help Melody with the groceries. Though the shadow hanging over her heart leaves her with a sense of guilt.

"Is something wrong?" Melody asked.

Aria and Sonata both gave Adagio a cross eye.

"Everything is just fine." Adagio said.

Melody then gave all three of them a 'something's up' look with her eyes. "OK." Melody then began to make the ice cream.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **So next the maine 5 and Sunset Shimmer used the magic book to get a message to Twilight. Twilight tells the story of the Sirens. Twilight and Spike return to the human world.**

 **The maine 6 and Sunset catch up on what's been happening. Pinky Pie says there is a party later for those who signed up for the showcase. They all decision to go and that's where Chapter 3 ends.**

 **Sorry but I think this enough for this chapter.**

 **Almost half way done with Chapter 4; Party Twist!**

 **So until next chapter. :D**


	4. Party Twist

**Hope y'all enjoy chapter 4 Party Twist**

* * *

The Dazzlings and Melody were walking to the school for the party being thrown for all the bands. Melody, who was the happiest of all four of them, smiled brightly. Sonata was carrying a bowl of fruit punch.

"This is going to be so exciting! Right, Adagio?" Melody asked as she turned to her sister.

"Of with all the people going to be there, we'll feed off their hatred for one another." Adagio said eagerly.

"Oh, _right_. Also that." Melody said unenthusiastically.

"It something wrong, Melody?" Adagio asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Melody said.

"Are you _sure_?" Aria asked. "You were pretty happy just a minute ago."

"I'm still happy, see." She smiled to prove her point.

"Melody, I can tell when you're lying." Adagio said as she looked at Melody.

Melody sighed. "It's just that... Um, do we _have_ to feed off the hatred of others? I mean, can't we just have a normal Battle of the Bands, _no_ magic?"

"Look, you know why we have to..." Adagio was cut off.

"Please! We do this _all_ the time!"

"We do this to survive."

"But we never do anything without having to sing and feed off the negative energy of others."

"Melody." Adagio said calmly.

"It's always feeding off negative energy over there, then feeding on negative energy over here. Why can't we just-"

" _Melody_." Adagio said again, her patience thinning.

"- do things like _normal_ people."

" _Melody_!" Adagio's patients all most gone.

"Why do we have to be monsters?!"

" _MELODY! Enough_!" Adagio yelled. Melody instantly shut her mouth. "We are done talking about this. I don't want to hear another word about it, do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes, Adagio." Melody said quietly.

"Good." Adagio said as she turned to Aria and Sonata. "Now let's go, we don't want to be late."

Adagio continued to walk with Aria and Sonata next to her with Melody trailing in the back.

The Dazzlings, plus Melody, entered the school gymnasium where the party was taking place. Everyone was arguing with each other, except the Dazzlings, Melody, Suset Shimmer, and the Rainbooms. Melody snuck away from the Dazzlings and went to the snack table.

She thought 'Why?' as she thought of the wicked intentions of her sisters. She looked over as she saw Pinkie Pie eating the cookies. Pinkie looked over and saw Melody.

"Fey, Melomie!" Pinkie Pie said with her mouth full of cookies. She swallowed the cookies. "Hey, Melody." Pinkie waved.

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash turned around to see her.

"Uh, hey guys." Melody said nervously as she approached them.

"It's good to see ya again." Applejack said as she tipped her hat.

"Uh, who's that girl over there? Is she new too?" Melody pointed to Twilight Sparkle who was talking to Flash Sentry.

"Oh, ah, that's Twilight Sparkle, she's here to help us with a,uh, _problem_." Rarity answered.

"Um, guys." Rainbow Dash got their attention. "Don't we have something _important_ to do?" She pointed over at the Dazzlings.

"Oh, yes. So sorry to cut our meeting short, Melody, but we have some business to take care of." Rarity said as she left.

Pinkie Pie filled her hair up with cookies then left. Melody grew worried.

'Why _weren't_ they affected by the spell in the cafeteria? This is a little weird. But maybe they _already_ knew about me and my sisters.' She thought.

On the other side of the gym the Dazzlings were walking around.

Adagio stopped and looked around the gym. "Oh no! No ones mingling! Its like there's some kind of underlying tensions that could bubble to the surface at any given minute!" Adagio said in surprise/ mocking tone as she saw everyone arguing with each other.

"It's my fruit punch isn't it. I _knew_ I used too much grape juice and not enough apple and orange!" Sonata responded while holding a cup of punch.

Aria rolled her eyes.

Adagio sighed putting her hand on her face. "It's _not_ your fruit punch! It's _us_!"

"But the punch is _awful_ , too." Aria put in.

"And what do _you_ know about good fruit punch?" Sonata said putting a cup of punch in Aria's face.

"More than _you_!" Aria shoved the cup out of her face.

"Do _not_!" Sonata hit Aria in the forehead.

"Do _to_!" She hit Sonata back, messing up her hair. Sonata then fixed it.

"This is _just_ the kickoff party we need, girls. Just imagine what a _tizzy_ they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands really starts." Adagio said facing them.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight called out.

Everyone turned around to see the Rainbooms in a line. "Alright, girls, let's do this!" They held hands. "Friendship is magic!" There was an awkward silence as someone coughed.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" Adagio said as everyone turned to face her. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't _really_ be a battle. Seems to me they think they've _already_ got this thing all locked up."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Whatever, Trixie." Flash Sentry said as he crossed his arms. " _We're_ the best band at CHS." He gestured to his band.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom exclaimed as she gestured to her group.

Soon all the students started arguing loudly, emitting a green mist. Melody then regrouped with the Dazzlings and the green mist entered their pendants as they looked at them. Melody looked up from her pendant and noticed the Rainbooms, plus Sunset, leaving. She then left to followed them and making sure her sisters were distracted from her leaving.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for." Adagio said looking up from her pendant, noticing that the Rainbooms left. "Or rather _it_ found _us_." She turned to Aria who smiled back.

Both of them then turned to Sonata who gave them a confused look. Aria then slapped her face.

" _MAGIC_!" Adagio yelled at Sonata who quivered back. "Didn't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell, but not _those_ girls. Those girls are special." She then smiled wickedly.

"Hey, Melody's gone!" Aria pointed out.

" _WHAT?!_ "

When Melody peeked outside the school doors she saw and heard the Rainbooms talking about what happened inside the gym.

"But to defeat _me_ , _you_ drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Melody heard Sunset say. "The Sirens' magic comes from their music."

'So they _do_ know about us. Not good.' Melody thought.

"So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." Sunset said enthusiastically. "Or... maybe not." She then looked down.

"No, wait, I think you're _onto_ something." Twilight told her.

" _I_ think so, too." Melody said as she revealed herself to the Rainbooms and Sunset. The girls looked at her. "And before you ask, yes, I did hear all of it."

"So, let me guess, you're going to go back to your sisters and tell them what we're planning?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"No, I-" Melody was then cut off.

"Wait." Twilight said. "History says there were only _three_ Sirens. But if they're your sisters, then that makes you a _fourth_ Siren. How is that even possible?"

"I think that's up for me to tell." Melody said.

"Oh, please don't tell them, Melody." Fluttershy pleaded. "I know they're your sisters, but they're doing an awful thing."

"I know and I really _don't_ want to go along with their plan either." Melody admitted. " _That's_ why I signed up for a solo proformance last minute."

"But, you _were_ singing with your sisters in the cafeteria earlier." Sunset stated.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Can you please forgive me?" Melody asked.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Melody." Fluttershy said.

"Well, ya can clean and admitted your mistake." Applejack said, putting an arm around her. "I reckon that's enough for me to forgive ya."

Melody smiled at her.

"I'll forgive you too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped into the air then hugged Melody tightly.

"Can't. Breath!" Melody chocked.

"I agree with Applejack." Rarity said. "You intentionally went behind your sisters back, came clean with everything, and won't tell them what we're doing. I forgive you."

"Hehe, yeah." Melody said, after Pinkie Pie let her go.

"I guess if they forgive you, I might as well forgive you too." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Thanks guys." Melody smiled at them.

"So, how did you become a fourth Siren anyway?" Sunset asked.

"Eh,well, maybe I could tell you guys later, somewhere where we won't be heard." Melody said, looking around.

"Slumber Party at my house!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Well, I have to tell my sisters I'm going to be somewhere until tomorrow morning. They can be over protective of me some times." Melody said.

The group then looked at her, seemingly surprised.

"What? So they have plans to conquer with an iron fist, but that _doesn't_ mean they're heartless."

"Oh. Alright, darling." Rarity said. "We will wait out here for you until you get back."

"Thank you." She said as she ran back inside. Melody ran inside the gym almost running into her sisters. "Adagio! Aria! Sonata!"

"Melody! Where were you?" Adagio said with a worried look.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Aria said.

"I went outside for some fresh air." Melody lied.

"Oh, okay." Adagio said. She surprised Melody by hugging her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Huh? For what?" Melody questioned.

"For yelling at you earlier." Melody hugged Adagio back.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Adagio looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Um, Adagio, Is it okay if I stay over at a sleepover tonight?"

"Melody-"

"Please, please, please, please, Adagio! I know I'm ask this a lot, but please! They're part of a band that's going to participate in the Battle of the Bands. Please, you know I'll be alright." Melody pleaded.

"Go on, Adagio." Aria said. "Just this _once_ , right?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be good for her too." Sonata said, smiling.

Adagio sighed in defeat. "Alright." Melody jumped with joy.

"But I want you to be extra careful! _Don't_ talk to any strangers that you meet out in the street! _Don't_ get into a car with anyone other than the people you came with! And especially don't talk to any boys or else I'll-"

"Rip them _piece_ by _piece_!" Aria, Sonata and Melody joined in having already memorized Adagio's Boys Rules.

Adagio gave them an annoyed look. The other three giggled. "I'm being serious." Adagio said.

"I'll be fine Adagio." Melody hugged Adagio once more before leaving. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow morning."

After Melody left Adagio let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Aria and Sonata in annoyance.

"I swear, sometimes you guys are more trouble than you're worth." Adagio commented.

"We're trying to help you." Aria stated.

"While Melody is away, you can figure out how to tell her about her feeding off the essence of friendship." Sonata said.

Adagio sighed. "How am I going to think if I'm too busy worry over her."

"She's going to be fine, Adagio." Sonata reassured. "It's okay to worry, but you have to know that she can take care of herself. She is a siren after all."

"Yeah." Aria chimed in. " _We_ were the ones who raised her. Taught her self-defense, too."

" _You_ taught her self-defense?!" Adagio and Sonata questioned.

"Duh! Did you think I would let her grow up in _this_ world to be someone who _couldn't_ fend for themselves?"

"That is something you would do, given how athletic you are." Sonata stated.

"Thanks for easing my worry." Adagio said. "The party's almost over so let's get going."

"Alright!" Sonata cheered. "I wonder if Melody wouldn't mind if I ate the rest of her ice cream."

"I think she would appreciate it if you made some ice cream to make up for the one you ate." Aria said.

"I'm fine with that. I've seen her make the ice cream a _hundred_ times."

Adagio, who was blocking out the ice cream conversation between Aria and Sonata, was thinking of a way to win the Battle of the Bands and keep her relationship with Melody. 'I know that after Melody said those words she would never forgive us if we went along with the plan.' Adagio thought.

"Why do we have to be monsters?!" Adagio remembered Melody's words, and they stung in her heart. 'Are we really monsters?' No! We did what we needed to do to survive! She's still too young and ignorant! 'Stop it! She's may be young, but she's not stupid! She was just angry!' She's a kid! She's not even a true Siren! Why do you succumb to her petty little whining!? 'You need to stop!' No! The Battle of the Bands is important to our-!

"Adagio!" Sonata and Aria called out.

"Huh?" Adagio came out of her argument with herself.

"Let's go." Aria said.

"Oh, right."

The Dazzlings left the school and went home. As they walked home, Sonata and Aria gave Adagio worried looks. Adagio looked back at them with a confused look.

"What?" She asked her sisters.

"Well," Aria started to say, "when we looked at you, back at the school, your eyes, well, they were kind of..."

"Flashing red." Sonata finished.

"And, well, we're you having an argument with **him**?"

Adagio sighed. "Yes, but it's not what it looks like." She said quickly.

"Adagio, please." Aria said. "You promised you wouldn't get **him** involved with us again or Melody. Not after last time."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll try be more careful next time I get angry."

"Good, for all our sakes." Sonata said and they continued on their way home.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Who is "him"? Why do the Dazzlings no like "him"? And what happened last time?**

 **That is for another chapter.**


	5. The Slumber Surprise

The mane 6 plus Sunset Shimmer and Melody were in Pinkie Pie's room. Twilight was on Pinkie's bed trying to figure out a musical counter-spell. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing a video game while Pinkie Pie was on her computer and Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Melody were taking a selfie. When Rarity looked at the picture, Spike had photo bombed. Melody, Fluttershy, and Sunset tried to hold in a giggle while watching Rarity hold in her anger. Rainbow Dash slammed the game console, ending her game with Applejack.

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack said to Rainbow.

"I _doubt_ it." Rainbow replied smugly. "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great." Twilight said nervously. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks." Fluttershy sighed. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." She glared at Rainbow, who was laughing at Applejack trying to get her controller back.

"So, Melody, you going to tell us how you became a fourth Siren?" Sunset asked. Everyone's eyes were on Melody.

"Well as y'all should know my sisters were born in Equestria, but _I_ was born in _this_ world though." Melody explained. "According to Adagio, I was found in a box next to a highway as a baby."

"Oh, that's _terrible_." Fluttershy said. "Who could leave a poor helpless baby alone?"

" _That's_ what I've been wondering for 15 years." Melody said sadly. "Anyway,I became a siren when I was 6, well at least that's what my sisters told me. On my sixth birthday I was singing a song with Adagio when her pendent started to glow bright red, then I remember this bright red light and two voices arguing." Melody trailed off as she remembered that day.

" _Two_ voices?" Twilight questioned. "What did they sound like?"

"One was a deep male voice and the other was Adagio's." Melody said.

Twilight nodded. "Okay, continue."

"After that I can't recall anything else because I blacked out. When I woke up again I was in my bed and Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were next to my bed asleep on the floor. Then I realized that I had a pendent on my neck like theirs." Melody touched her red Siren pendent. "It wasn't until the next morning that they told me that I had become a Siren like them."

Everyone was silent after Melody's story. Twilight and Sunset were still trying to make sense of it all while that others were just stunned. Rainbow was the first to speak up.

"That. Sounds. So. _Awesome_!" She said pumping her fist.

Melody giggled. "Thanks, but I'm not even full-fledged yet."

"Not full-fledged?" Sunset and Twilight questioned with confused looks at the same time.

Heart Note nodded. "I won't have all the powers that my sisters have until I'm full-fledged, and I won't be a full-fledged Siren until I turn 16, and that's _tomorrow_."

" _And_ tomorrow's the Battle of the Bands." Sunset stated. Melody nodded.

The doorbell rang, drawing everyone's attention.

"Pizza's here!" Pinkie Pie announced and everyone zipped out of the room, except Twilight and Melody.

"So, Twilight," Melody spoke up after everyone left the room, "you're a alicorn princess in Equestria?"

"Yep." Twilight nodded.

"What's Equestria like?"

"You haven't asked the Sire- I mean, your _sisters_ about it?"

"I have, _multiple_ times, but they say that I'm better off not knowing."

Twilight was about to speak again when Pinkie Pie entered with a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't you guys want any pizza?" Pinkie asked.

Melody and Twilight nodded. Pinkie zipped out of the room. After Melody left the room, Twilight placed the notebook in one of Pinkie's drawers. In the kitchen, where everyone was, Pinkie was making a face with the pizza in her mouth, everyone laughed.

"So, Melody, you know what you're going to sing in the Battle of the Bands?" Fluttershy asked.

Melody nodded. "Yep." She smiled.

"Hey Melody, I don't suppose you could sing for us?" Applejack asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sunset and Twilight looked at each other nervously.

"Well, I guess is wouldn't hurt. I mean, you're immune to the spell, so I suppose it would be okay if I sing, just a little." Melody said nervously.

"Wait!" Pinkie said abruptly. "Let's go to the living room. I have a karaoke machine in there that you could use!"

After everyone was in the living room and Pinkie turned on the karaoke machine, Melody took the microphone and nervously looked at it.

"Okay, here I go." She said to herself. The music started up and Melody sang.

 **[Melody Minor]**

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Would you follow me,_

 _we'll swim the deep blue sea,_

 _Lissen to my song,_

 _I'm not that strong,_

 _I know we just met,_

 _but I will never forget,_

 _The time we spent together,_

 _I will always remember,_

 _We will never fail,_

 _for this friendship shall sail._

 _ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ahh_

Right after she stopped singing her pendant started to glow and absorbed a pink mist that was emitting for everyone else.

The main 6, plus Sunset, clapped at Melody's performance.

"Why is your pendant glowing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Were you feeding off our negative energy?" Twilight asked harshly.

"Um, I don't know. It didn't feel like it was negative energy." Melody said, scared.

"Settle down, Twilight." Applejack said carefully to Twilight. "I don't think it was negative energy she was feeding off of."

"Now that you mention it, I feel the exact opposite of hatred." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie chimed in. "I feel like my friendship meter is through the roof!"

"But, I'm a _Siren_." Melody stated. "I'm suppose to bring out and feed off the _hatred_ of others, not the opposite."

"Well, you said you _weren't_ born in Equestria, but this world, right?" Sunset asked. Melody nodded. "So, maybe that has something to do with you not feeding off of hatred."

"Yeah, but I've feed off the negativity of others before though." Melody said.

"Well," Twilight said, "if you're not bringing out hatred now, but the exact opposite, then..."

"Then you could help us defeat the Sirens!" Sunset and Twilight said together, smiling.

" _What!?_ "Melody said, surprised and unsure.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked.

"Because their my _sisters_!" Melody responded."Even if they are planning something evil!" She added.

"But we won't really hurt them." Twilight said. "Just break the spell they put on everyone."

"Well, I need to think about it. I'll makeup my mind in the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dazzlings' house

Adagio was in her room pacing about her plan.

"You WILL do it!" **He** said.

"But Melody might hate us for this!" Adagio responded.

"If you hadn't interfered ten years ago we wouldn't be having this problem now!"

"If we hadn't interfered Melody wouldn't be here!"

"That's the point!"

"I hate you D-." Aria then came into the room. "Aria! I was just-."

"Save it! I know you were talking to him!" Aria said. "This is starting to get out of control again! Last time you lost control of **him** , we almost lost Melody!"

"I know! If we didn't use the last bit of magic we had on her, we would have lost her!" Adagio said.

"Guys Melody isn't that small girl she was before!" Sonata cut in. "She's going to be a full-fledged siren tomorrow! Surely she could handle it!"

"No Aria is right! I need to establish more control over D-!" Adagio said.

"We said we weren't going to call **him** that ever again!" Aria reminded her.

"He was and still is! Even though he was a terrible one, we wouldn't have gotten as powerful as we were if I hadn't absorbed him into my pendant and gained all his powers and shared it with y'all."

"But that was in the past." Sonata stated." **He** should stay in the past. Now let's just focus on winning the Battleof the Band."

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but Sonata's r,r,r,right." Aria chocked. "I can't believe I just said that. Just focus on what you're going to tell Melody."

* * *

 **So that's it for now. I hope you all like the surprise I'm cooking up. I'm going to put a longer version of Melody's song in a future chapter. Also I would LOVE to see what y'all think he is, I won't say if it's close or not, that's for a later chapter, But the first person to get who he is right, I will announce you the winner in the chapter that I reveal who he is in. I hope someone gets it right! Happy guessing!**


	6. Seal the Deal

It was morning and Melody made her decision. "I've decided to help you break the spell my sisters' put on the school." Melody said.

"OK. I was thinking that you could try to bring out the friendship in the students to soften the Sirens' spell." Twilight started.

"Then we finish them off with the counter-spell!" Rainbow finished.

"Remember, we're only targeting the spell and not my sisters." Melody reminded her.

"Don't worry." Sunset said. "If they can't feed off hatred then they don't have any real power. Right?"

"Yes, that's right." Melody confirmed.

"Well, we'll go down to my barn to practice the counter-spell." Applejack said.

"Actually, I'm going home to get ready for the Battle of the Bands. See you guys there." Melody said leaving.

Everybody said bye and Melody went home.

When Melody got home and opened the door there was confetti blasted in her face.

"Happy 16th Birthday Melody!" Adagio, Aria, and Sonata screamed.

There was red balloons and streamers on the walls and a big banner that said 'Happy Sweet 16' in red on it.

"Aw guys. You didn't have to do this." Melody said.

"Are you kidding?! Your 16th birthday is the most important birthday of your life!" Sonata shouted.

"And as of today you're now a full fledged Siren!" Aria said.

"Now you can bring out the hatred in others by yourself!" Adagio said.

"OK, but before we do anything else, I need to go freshen up." Melody said while heading towards the bathroom.

"You know, it only seems like only yesterday she was a baby in a box and now she's a full fledged Siren!" Adagio said.

"Don't get all washed up before we go to the Battle of the Bands." Aria said.

"And don't forget you still need to tell her she benefits off of friendship more than hatred." Sonata reminded her.

"I will! Tonight after the finals." Adagio said.

"Now that Melody's a full fledged Siren do you still she won't win?" Aria asked.

"Even though she's a full fledged Siren now, the three of us are still more powerful than her. So no,I don't think that she'll win." Adagio answered.

Melody then came out of the bathroom tightening her belt. "I'm ready to go." She said while adjusting the rose in her braid.

"Not until you eat your breakfast!" Sonata said enthusiastically while holding a plate with a smiley face pancake.

"Guys I'm not 6 anymore. Plus I already ate breakfast."

"OK. If we're all ready, then lets go to the Battle of the Bands." Adagio said.

The four girls were walking to the school when Adagio noticed that Melody seemed a little down.

"Melody, you know what we're going to do, so please don't be mad at us." Adagio told Melody.

'Mad at you? You're going to be mad at me when I help break y'alls spell.' Melody thought. "Its OK, Adagio. I understand why we're going to do it." Melody said.

"'We'? Does this mean you'll take part in the plan?"

"Yes." Melody lied. She needed them not to get suspicious of her. And it work.

'I still want to get rid of her. We don't need four Sirens.' He said to Adagio.

'I'm not engaging you this time. I'm in control.' Adagio told him.

They arrived at the school where the Battle of the Bands was going to be held.

"I'm going to go sit over there to wait for my new friends.I hope that's OK." Melody said.

"Sure. Why not?" Adagio replied.

"Thanks." Melody walked off.

"There you go again." Aria said under her breath.

"Lets just go sit down somewhere." Adagio said, pretending not to hear what Aria said.

Principal Celestia got up on stage and started speaking. "Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!"

Students then cheered. She then continued.

"We are so glad our four newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

The Dazzlings and Melody gave a little smile.

Vice Principal Luna then cut in. "Seeing as this is now a competition, we will have a three way final, but we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

The students then started to argue with each other, emitting a green mist. Melody's and the Dazzlings' pendants glowed, absorbing the hatred.

"You feel that girls? That's our true power being restored." Adagio said to Aria and Sonata.

Then they start laughing. Then the Rainbooms and Sunset enter the gym. Adagio does a 'cut off' jester with her hands and Aria and Sonata stop laughing.

"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here."

Aria then spoke up. "But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio said. "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. And I've got a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."

 **So Snip and Snails do a to-awful-to-write-down rape.**

They then leave stage.

Melody was walking next to the Rainbooms.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." Applejack said.

"Why are y'all trying to get to the finals? I thought you were going to break my sisters' spell." Melody asked.

"I need more time to finish the counter-spell, so we're competing for real to bye some time, but you can still try to bring out the friendship in everyone else to soften the spell." Twilight told her.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh! Here!Here!" Rarity yelled while wearing a western style suit with glamour.

"What is that supposed to be?" Applejack asked.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?" Rarity answered.

Twilight then reminded everyone of their plan. "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the Sir- " She looked at Melody. "I mean the Dazzlings see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them."

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie said "One! Two!"

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

 **[Rarity]**

 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 **[Applejack]**

 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 **[During the scene Rarity's clothes tore, Pinkie Pie let loose a confetti cannons, and Fluttershy ran from a light]**

Rarity looked at her torn outfit. "Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" She said.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack accused.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We just need to sound good! Is there some reason why that concept seems to escape you?"

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow Dash asked Pinkie Pie.

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy said.

"Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!" Pinkie Pie told her.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands." Sunset told them. "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the Dazzlings can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here."

The Rainbooms plus Sunset left the gym. Derpy's band played next. In the hallway Melody was talking to her sisters about the Battle of the Bands.

"I'm going to make it to the finals, and I'm not going to hold back." Melody told them.

"We won't ether." Adagio told her. Aria and Sonata nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Melody then walked away.

After she left the Dazzlings then saw Twilight crying after a fight with Flash.

Adagio chuckled. "Tears already? But this is only the first round."

Aria and Sonata then laughed.

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions." Principal Celestia said on the PA.

"Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." Adagio told Aria and Sonata.

As they reached the doors they stopped to see Sunset leaning on the wall.

"You're never gonna get away with this." She said.

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio asked.

Sunset's eyes then widened.

"Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." Adagio continued.

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" Sunset said defensively.

"Waiting in the wings while your 'friends' have all the fun?" Aria asked.

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band." Adagio said.

"Probably they were afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group." Aria speculated.

"Too bad! So sad!" Sonata taunted.

"If there's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio told Sunset while bumping into her. Sonata then bumped into her too.

"Now remember, girls; we want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." Adagio told Aria and Sonata.

The Dazzlings then held their pendants, which glowed for a second.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat_

 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Now you've fallen under our spell_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Listen to the sound of my voice_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Captured in the web of my song_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Soon you'll all be singing along_

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

 _Oh, whoa, oh_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _the We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Spell_

 _[maniacal laughter]_

Several bands were defeated and the Dazzlings absorbed the hatred that they all produced. Melody absorbed some of the hatred too, but only when her sisters were around to make them believe she was with their plan.

Principal Celestia said that the Dazzlings are the first group to advance to the finals. And the next performance was between Flash's band and Melody.

After his band played Flash mocked Melody. "There's no way you're going to beat us little miss Minor."

"Don't count your wins before the battles are over." Melody told him.

Adagio then walked over to them. "Yeah I wouldn't underestimate Melody if I were you." She said.

"Next is, Melody Minor." Vice principal Luna announced.

* * *

 **And that's enough for this chapter. I'll finish the song I made in Chapter 4 and us it in the next chapter.**


	7. The Semi Fail

"Good luck." Sonata told Melody.

"She doesn't need luck. She's a siren." Aria said.

"Thanks guys." Melody told them.

Melody then got on stage and sang.

 **[Melody Minor]**

 _Would you follow me,_

 _we'll swim in the deep blue sea._

 _Listen to my song,_

 _I'm not that strong,_

 _I know we just met,_

 _but I will never forget,_

 _I will always remember,_

 _the time we spent together._

 _We will never fail,_

 _for this friendship shall sail._

 _So listen to my song,_

 _soon you all be singing along._

 _So would you come with me,_

 _swim with me in the deep blue sea_

A pink mist started to emit from the students as they started to be friends.

 **[ Melody Minor]**

 _Time always gets away,_

 _as it leaves behind another day._

 _Things can go by slow or fast,_

 _but somethings will forever last._

 _Binded by my melody,_

 _you now belong to me._

 _You never knew that you fell,_

 _that you fell under my spell._

 _Some things are stronger than hate,_

 _this friendship is now fate._

 _So, now, will you come with me,_

 _we'll swim together in the deep blue sea._

The pink mist that the students emitted was then absorbed by Melody's pendant.

"Ether she thinks it's hatred or Melody _knows_ she can feed off friendship." Aria noticed Melody absorbing friendship.

Then people started to argue again. "It's most likely the first one, because everybody's already arguing again." Adagio told Aria. "Because if she knew about the her bringing out friendship then her spell would have lasted a bit longer."

"Still, maybe _something's_ up."

Principal Celestia announced" And the winner is... Melody Minor!"

Melody jumped with joy.

"The next and final semifinal match will be Trixie and the Illusions against The Rainbooms.

"Great job Melody." Twilight told Melody.

"Good luck winning."

"We don't _need_ luck to win." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Just be _careful_. I think my sisters' powers are growing stronger because my friend spell should have lasted longer. There growing stronger than before."

"This isn't normal?" Sunset asked."I thought hatred made y'all stronger."

"Yes it does. We have fed on this much hatred before, but there's something _different_ about _this_ kind. It's making them stronger than ever."

"Guys can we please just focus on winning here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Trixie's band was then finishing up.

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

 _...I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

The crowd then applauded.

Principal Celestia then said "Fantastic!"

Trixie then walked over to the Rainbooms."Hmph. You're _never_ gonna top that performance, 'Rain-goons'. You shouldn't be _allowed_ to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

Rainbow Dash then said "My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?"

Trixie then laughed. "Oh, don't be _ridiculous_. I mean _her_! If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you _wouldn't_ have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. _Everyone's_ talking about it."

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!"

" _Sure_ you could."

Trixie then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everybody coughed.

Pinkie Pie gasped."She's _gone_! Oh, wait. There she is."

Trixie was then scene hiding behind a box then running off.

Principal Celestia announced "Next up, the Rainbooms."

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike said.

"I'll be here... just... watching." Sunset said disappointingly.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

 _Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune_

 _There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

 _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

 **[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]**

 _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 _(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution_

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow Dash was starting to grow pony ears so Sunset then ran into her, shoving her off the stage.

Flash then got up and said "Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!"

The crowd then jeered.

Sunset said "No. It _isn't_ like that." She then walked off stage with the Rainbooms.

The Dazzlings then gave each other a 'this is perfect' look.

Melody walked up to them and asked"Adagio,could we,uh, _pursued_ the judges to move the Rainbooms to the finals?"

"Why do you think they're not going to the finals?" Adagio asked.

"Well, they were good, and they were sabotaged more than once. It just seems like that they deserve it."

"Melody has a point Adagio." Aria said.

"Yes they _do_ deserve to be in the finals. Melody come help us _pursued_ the judges." Adagio said.

Backstage the Rainbooms and Sunset were talking.

"What was _that_?!" Rainbow Dash accused.

Sunset stuttered "You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do."

"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Rarity suggested.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

Rainbow told her "Yeah, well, you _didn't_."

Applejack got into Rainbow's face and said "None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual."

Trixie then showed up."Good show, 'Rain-brooms'. I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!"

Sunset then over stood Trixie " _It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!_ " She yelled in her face.

She then saw everyone had a nervous look.

"If you say so." Trixie then saw the judges consulting. "Ooh! Looks like they've _already_ decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too _difficult_ a decision."

The doors then opened.

The Dazzlings and Melody came in while singing a song. They then got close to Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh"

Sunset said "Huh?" In her head she thought 'Melody must be singing with them to preserve her cover. But what _are_ they doing?'

Rarity then said "What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

Applejack then but in. "Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!"

Rarity said defensively, "You know perfectly well that is _not_ what I meant!"

Rainbow Dash then got between them."You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on."

Fluttershy stated "Who are you kidding? You know it _isn't_ gonna be _us_."

Principal Celestia then got on stage. "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings and Melody Minor in tonight's finals is... The Rainbooms!"

" _What?!_ " Trixie said both surprised and shocked.

Pinkie Pie asked "Did they just say, 'the Rainbooms'?!"

Trixie then stormed out. "This isn't over!"

The Rainbooms then walked on stage.

Principal Celesta said "Congratulations, girls. You _deserve_ it."

"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—!" Pinkie Pie was then cut off by Rainbow Dash elbowing her.

The Dazzlings and Melody then walked an stage.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are _really_ looking _forward_ to it." Adagio said.

The four girls walked away.

Rainbow said "Yeah, well... not as much as _we_ are!"

The crowd then jeered as the Rainbooms and Sunset left.

Trixie said "This is a travesty! A _travesty_!"

Adagio then came and put her hand on her shoulder. "It _really_ is! The Rainbooms don't _deserve_ to be in the finals. _Not_ when your band was _so_ much _better_ in the semis."

" _And_ wanted it so much _more_." Aria cut in.

Adagio then said in a disappointing tone "Alas, _this_ is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Melody vs. Rainbooms."

Sonata then cut in. "Unless, of course, the Rainbooms _don't_ manage to make it to their set _or_ held up for some reason."

Trixie then gave a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Later the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer were setting up the stage.

Rainbow Dash said into a microphone "Check, one, two. Testing, testing..." She taped microphone. "Testing...!"

There was a loud feedback.

"This doesn't make any sense. We were _awful_. Doesn't anybody _else_ think it's strange that _we're_ the ones that made it to the finals?" Fluttershy said.

Trixie then appeared."Very strange."

Rainbow said "What are _you_ doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is _I_ who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not..." She then snapped her fingers." ...be denied!"

A trap door opened and the Rainbooms and Sunset feel in.

Trixie said evilly "See you _never_!"

The trap door then slammed shut.

The Dazzlings then appeared at the entrance of the stadium.

Adagio chuckle. "Told you someone would give them a _shove_."

Sonata then stated "She didn't _shove_ them. She pulled the lever."

Adagio then slapped her face.

Aria rolled her eyes."Ugh, go back to sleep, Sonata." She said tiredly.

* * *

Later the Dazzlings and Melody were home getting ready for the finals.

"Are you sure about singing _that_ song?" Sonata asked. She was now wearing a pink shoulderless blouse, a black-purple skirt with her mark on the bottom left, tall pink ridding boots with 3 blue connectors on each boot, short black-purple arm sleeves, and a tie under her pendant.

"If we _weren't_ we _wouldn't_ sing it."Aria told Sonata. She was now wearing a sleeveless black lace up shirt that shortened at her pendant. Green and white arm sleeves that covered her hand. A neon green long back skirt with white and green leggings underneath. Rock star heals with two-toned purple star with reverse forte symbol on the toes.

"Aria's right. The timing is perfect for us the sing that song." Adagio said. She was now wearing a pink shirt with dark triangles on it. A dark purple short puffy sleeve mini over jacket with a black collar with gold dots. A dark purple rock skirt. A spiky gold belt with a gold diamond in the middle. Purple boots with a treble cleft and gold colored diamond in the middle on each boot. A plain gold bracelet and a black bracelet with gold spikes on each arm. And a black headband with large purple spikes.

Melody over heard what they were saying in her room. She was now wearing a short white v neck Greek dress with a treble clef with a red rose in the middle on the bottom right. A gold belt. Silver heels. Two silver bracelets on each arm. Her hair now had a crown braid that had small red roses in it with a big red rose that she kept on top of the small braid she had over her right ear.

'Soon it will all be over.' She thought. 'Soon things can be finally normal. Twilight said she would have the court-spell ready by tonight's finals. They'll preform before us and break the spell.'

In Adagio's room her, Aria, and Sonata were talking about the Rainbooms.

"Since they won't be able to play Trixie will play instead. They will miss their chance to sing and fight one another." Adagio started.

"Then we feed off the magic inside them." Aria finished. "But something's up with Melody and them. I think she's made friends with them."

"Don't be ridicules Aria. How would Melody be friends with them? She doesn't even know them that well."

" Well she did have a sleepover with them." Sonata said.

"What?!" Adagio and Aria said.

"Y'all didn't know?"

"This complicates things. This could ruin the plan. Unless..." Adagio started to plot.

"What are you thinking?" Aria said in a worried tone.

"What if Melody completed her transformation _before_ the finals begin. That way she has _no_ reason to go against our plan."

"Adagio, you can't _seriously_ be thinking about exposing _his_ energy to _her_!"

" _But_ it'll speed up the process making her fully like us now instead of later."

"But _that_ power _also_ bring out our other sides to the surface, making us do and want what we do and want!" Sonata explained.

"Exactly! Melody will no longer be friends with the Rainbooms, thus making our plan full proof!"

"You're talking about tainting one of the things that make Melody her! At _least_ make sure that she isn't with them _first_!" Aria said.

Adagio walked into Melody's room.

"Are you ready for the finals?" Adagio asked.

"Yep." Melody answered.

"I have a real good feeling about tonight. Tonight things will change."

"I think so too."

"Hey guys lets go." Aria told them.

Melody left her room leaving Adagio and Aria alone.

"So are you still going to do it?" Aria asked.

"No." Adagio said."I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe _he_ still has influence on you?"

"After tonight _he_ will never dout us again. We will finally get what we want."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter I'm revealing who _he_ is. Keep guessing. Let me know what you think about the song.**


	8. Finals, or is it?

The Dazzlings and Melody arrived at the stadium where the finals would be held. Melody looked around for the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer but didn't see them. She looked at the play list and saw 'Rainbooms' crossed out and 'Trixie and the Illusions' written under it.

"Hey, why are the Rainbooms not playing?" Melody asked Principle Celestia.

"They never checked in so we had to find another band, and since Trixie and the Illusions were their opponents in the semis we put them in instead." She answered.

"Oh. OK." Melody thought 'they didn't check in? Oh, maybe they got held up. I just hope that they get here soon.'

Trixie and the Illusions played.

 **[The Illusions]**

 _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

 _Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 **[The Illusions]**

 _Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

In the storage room under the stage the Rainbooms and Sunset were still trapped.

Rainbow Dash was repeatedly shoving the door but it wouldn't open.

Applejack told her "Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for _hours_. It's not gonna open."

"I don't think that it matters that we're stuck down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked _anyway_." Twilight said sadly.

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" Applejack implied.

"Hey! If you wanna tell _Twilight_ she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight backed up.

"She was talking about _you_ , Rainbow Dash!" Rarity told her.

" _Me_?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

" _OUR BAND_!" Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie yelled.

Twilight was backed against the wall. "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?"

Applejack got in Rainbow's face. "It might've been _your_ idea to start a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!"

" _I'm_ the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow said back.

" _I_ write songs! _You_ just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy told her.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity said.

"Again with the costumes! No one _cares_ what we're wearin'!" Applejack said, agitated.

" _I_ care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity said defensive.

Pinkie Pie then showed up between them. "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

"I wish I _never_ asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I wish I'd never _agreed_ to be in it!" Rarity said.

"Me _neither_!" Fluttershy and Applejack both said.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie started arguing and producing a green mist that went through the ceiling. Sunset gave a worried look.

Back above Trixie and the Illusions were finishing their song.

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

 _Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Fireworks then appeared and the crowd cheered. The Dazzlings and Melody were watching as Trixie walked by.

"Try to top _that_!" Trixie said.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we _can_!" Adagio said sarcastically.

The Dazzlings and Melody started laughing. Adagio does a 'cut off' jester with her hands and Aria, Melody, and Sonata stop laughing.

As they went to the stage they saw the negative energy the Rainbooms produced. The Dazzlings smiled wickedly. Melody pulled a fake smile and thought 'I guess I have to. I hope my friends read the note I set out.'

The Dazzlings and Melody, who was next Aria, walked out on stage and started singing.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

The four girls absorbed the negative energy into their glowing red pendants.

Back in the storage room Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were arguing.

"Stop! You have to stop! _This_ is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Sunset shouted.

"How can they be using _our_ magic? It's the magic of friendship." Applejack asked.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole 'friendship' thing. I _still_ have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Sunset told them.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I _didn't_ realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've since I've got here is let y'all down." Twilight said.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers." Sunset told her. "But you can count on your friends to help you find them."

"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here."

All 7 girls pushed on the door and it opened. Spike was at the front.

"Spike!" Twilight said. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the Sirens' spell to help me get you out." Spike said.

Vinyl Scratch appears in the doorway.

"Why _isn't_ she under their spell?" Twilight asked.

"Never takes off her headphones."

Vinyl gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack said.

"And there's only _one_ way to do it!" Twilight said.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We're getting _our_ band back together!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Whee!"

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it matters _what_ song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." Twilight said.

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy squealed.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack said.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask!" Rarity said enthusiastically, while pulling out a line of rock star clothes out of nowhere.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor** ]

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Welcome to the show_

 **[Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Melody Minor]**

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _We're here to let you know_

 **[Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Melody Minor]**

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Our time is now_

 **[Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, and Melody Minor]**

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Your time is running out_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..._

On top of the hill in front of the stadium the Rainbooms were in their costumes and looked nervous.

" _How_ are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

A car horn honks and the car turned into a dj system with laser lights. The Rainbooms cheered.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Feel the wave of sound_

 _As it crashes down_

Giant red waves appeared and crashed down, hypnotizing all the students.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_

A flash of bright light appeared out of their four pendants.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _We will be adored_

They then became engulfed in a red energy.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

Their bodies became space like and grew pony ears and extended pony tails composed of light.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and heed us_

Their space like bodies then shattered. Adagio and Sonata grew pink fin like wings, Aria grew light green fin like wings, and Melody grew purple fin like wings. And all their clothes sparkled.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _Nothing can stop us now_

The Dazzlings and Melody then got a look of confusion as they heard voices singing. Adagio looked at Sonata with frustration and Sonata gave a 'I don't know' look. Then Aria pointed to the hill. Adagio then became frustrated even more. They all turn to see the Rainbooms playing.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _Don't need to hear a crowd_

 _Cheering out my name_

 _I didn't come here seeking_

 _Infamy or fame_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music_

 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

A flash of light appeared.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Set myself free, yeah_

 _Let it all go (Go!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart_

 _Let the music make you start_

 _To set yourself apart_

The Rainbooms grew pony ears, extended ponytails with bright color strips, and Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash grew wings.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's _battle_!" Adagio said from the stage.

 **[The Dazzlings and Melody Minor]**

 _What we have in store (ah-ah)_

 _All we want and more (ah-ah)_

 _We will break on through (ah-ah)_

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

Adagio' eyes turned red. Then sound waves emitted from Adagio's pendant and entered Aria's and Sonata's pendant and their eyes turned red too. But not Melody's pendant. Then a bright red light appeared.

Then a dark red energy came out of Adagio's, Aria's, and Sonata's pendants. A yellow sea horse with a gem in it's chest projection appeared above Adagio. A purple sea horse with a gem in it's chest projection appeared above Aria. And a blue sea horse with a gem in it's chest projection appeared above Sonata. Then the projections came at the Rainbooms.

The projections circled the Rainbooms and then prepared to attack. Rarity blasted a shower of diamonds from her key-tar at Aria's projection. Fluttershy blasted Sonata's projection with a beam of butterflies from her tambourin. Twilight the vocalized a blast of stars at Adagio's projection.

On stage Adagio looked irritated. Just before the stars hit her projection Adagio's projection then vocalized, sending the stars away and pushing Twilight back a bit. Then Aria's and Sonata's projections appeared next to Adagio's projection and then all three projections vocalized, which the Dazzlings on stage are doing the actual vocalizing. The vocalizing intensifies, sending the Rainbooms to the ground. Twilight lost the microphone and it landed next to Sunset Shimmer, who nervously picked it up. The Dazzlings then gave a evilish smiles.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" Twilight said.

Sunset then took off her jacket and started singing.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

 _The Dazzlings then became angry._

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]**

 _We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

The projections then came rushing towards the Rainbooms.

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]**

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light of_

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Friendship on our side!_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

A rainbow then appeared and pushed back the projections, snapped the students out of the spell, and hit the Dazzlings. Adagio's eyes turned back to normal and gave a sad face.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

Sunset then started to levitate and then glowed.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

Sunset grew pony ears and a extended ponytail. Then a rainbow shot up and created a glowing sphere.

 **[All sans Dazzlings]**

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

A giant alicorn with a rainbow main appeared and the Dazzlings gave a worried look.

 **[All sans Dazzlings]**

 _Survives, survives, survives!_

Then the alicorn blasted a rainbow from its horn at the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings's projections shattered and then their pendants started cracking and eventually broke into pieces. But Melody's pendant wasn't affected. The Dazzlings were back to normal and on the stage floor rubbing their heads. They opened their eyes and saw with horror that their pendants were broken.

"What have you _done_?!" Adagio said in horror as she picked up pieces of her broken pendant.

"This is _horrible_!" Aria said.

"We're dead! We are so _dead_!" Sonata said.

The Rainbooms were coming to the stage.

"Is it just me, or do they seemed _terrified_ of something?" Twilight said.

Adagio turned to Melody, who was still in her transformed form, and said with fear,"Melody, you need to run, _NOW_!"

"Why? What's going _on_?" Melody sounded confused.

Then the ground started to shake and Adagio's pendant pieces started to glow red.

"Oh no! **He** is coming _back_!" Aria said fearfully.

"Who's **He**?" Melody asked.

" **He** is our Da-" Sonata was about to say when a voice came out of the pendant pieces.

" _Finally! Free! Once again I am free_!" The voice said.

Then a red energy came out of the pieces. A giant green sea horse with a gem in his chest appeared.

" _Who_ is that?!" Twilight said with fear.

"I am Achelous! The most powerful sea creature ever! And father of the Sirens!" He said.

* * *

 **And that rapps up this chapter. Where you shocked?**


	9. Once and for all Gone

**16 years ago...**

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were walking down a highway looking to cause trouble.

Aria was growing tired. "Ugh! Are we _done_ walking yet?"

Adagio turned her head. " _You're_ the one who complained about how our last night out wasn't satisfying. So to get the best you have to go far."

Sonata turned her head. "Hey! Does anybody else hear that?"

Adagio then heard a small cry. She looked for where it was coming from. And she narrowed it down to a box on the side of the road. She walked over to it and gasped.

Aria looked confused. "What _is_ it Adagio?"

Adagio turned her head slightly. "It's a baby!"

Sonata freaked out. "A _BABY_?!"

Adagio stood up holding a crying baby in a pink blanket.

"What the what?! _How_ could anybody do that?! _We_ wouldn't even do that! And we tried to rule Equestria!" Aria freaked.

"Can we keep it?" Sonata asked.

"Yes." Adagio said firmly.

"But we don't _know_ the first thing about taking care of a baby." Aria pointed out.

" _And_ we didn't exactly have a good parental figure too." Sonata added.

"Well then let's try to be _better_ at raising a kid more than **him**." Adagio said.

They left for home.

"What are we going to name it?" Sonata asked.

"Let's name her Melody. Melody Minor." Adagio said.

 **10 years ago...**

Sonata was in the kitchen trying to make dinner. Aria was in there trying to stop Sonata from poisoning everybody.

"Sonata! You're suppose to wash the vegetables _before_ you cook." Aria said.

"Opps." Sonata said stupidity.

Melody came out of her room and walk to Adagio.

"Hey Melody." Adagio said.

"Hey Adagio." Melody responded.

"Melody since this is your sixth birthday I'm going to teach you a song me, Aria, and Sonata learned when we turned six."

"When you were in Equasta?"

Adagio laughed. "You mean 'Equestria'? Yes we did."

"Why won't you ever tell me about it?" Melody asked.

"Because what was in the past should _stay_ in the past!" Aria said from the kitchen while over hearing their conversation.

"What she said!" Sonata said from the kitchen.

"Anyway here's the song." Adagio began.

 _When I'm in the sea,_

 _I feel free._

 _I am never alone,_

 _for I am home._

 _This is my song of the sea._

 _The ocean is just for me._

Adagio's pendant glowed faintly.

"I want to try!" Melody. She then sang the song.

Adagio clapped. "Very good. Now let's try it together."

Half way through the song Adagio's pendant glowed bright. Melody then passed out.

Aria and Sonata came running from the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Aria said worried.

A voice was coming from Adagio's pendant. "Time to take care of this!"

"NO!" Adagio, Aria, and Sonata screamed.

A giant bright light appeared.

When it went away all three girls ran towards Melody.

They saw Melody had a pendant on her neck like them.

"How is this _possible_?!" Sonata freaked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get her in bed." Adagio said.

 **Present...**

Achelous laughed. "Freedom at last! Soon thisworld and Equestria will be mine!"

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata ran back stage. Melody, who was still in her transformed form, levitated behind them. All four of them hid behind some audio equipment and caught their breath. Then the Rainbooms and Sunset walked towards the Dazzlings and Melody.

" _Why_ is there an ancient Equestrian deity out front?!" Twilight asked.

"Well, when _you_ destroyed our pendants you freed our Dad!" Adagio yelled at them.

" _Why_ was he even in there in the _first_ place?" Sunset asked.

"Back in Equestria he used our voices as weapons for his own gain! _Never_ letting us do anything for ourselves!" Sonata started.

"We eventually used our powers to seal him in our pendants and we gained his powers! But to _keep_ him trapped we had to use Negative Energy to fuel our pendants, which in turn increased our own powers!" Aria finished.

"Well you trapped him _once_ , do it _again_!" Twilight told them.

"In case you _forgot_ , you seven destroyed our pendants, along with all our powers!" Adagio told her.

"I can fix that." Achelous said from outside. He then lifted up the roof of the stage and starred at the Dazzlings, who gave a worried look.

"AHHHHHHH!" They said while taking off running.

Melody, the Rainbooms, and Sunset ran behind them all way to the school. Once they were in everyone caught their breath.

"So how in tarnation do we beat him?" Applejack asked.

"We _can't_! Without Equestrian magic we are powerless against him!" Adagio said.

" _We_ have Equestrian magic!" Rainbow pointed out.

"But yours is friendship and that will only make him _stronger_! His _only_ weakness is negative energy!" Aria said.

"I still think we should give it a shot." Melody said.

"You know Melody, you just might be the key." Sonata said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you still have your pendant, so some of the powers that we used to sealed our dad away resides in it. So all we have to do is extract some of it, and then we should be able to seal our dad away again." Sonata explained.

Adagio's, Aria's, and Melody's jaws touched the floor in shock that Sonata actually said something smart.

"W-What did I say?" Sonata had a confused look on her face.

"For _once_ in your life Sonata, you actually said something _smart_!" Aria told her.

"Well it was bound to happen at least _once_ in our lives." Adagio remarked.

"Where are you my Sirens?" Achelous's voice called out.

The Dazzlings have worried looks on their faces.

"Bye us some time so we can try to extract some of the energy we need from Melody's pendant." Adagio said as she took Melody down to the gym.

"Guys this isn't the answer." Melody told the Dazzlings.

"Well negative energy is the _only_ way we can keep him restrained. Anything else just makes him stronger." Aria said.

"But isn't it because you caused so much negativity in Equestria that the wizard pony bashing you here though?"

Adagio gave it a deep thought. "I guess you're right. But there is no other way to weaken our dad."

"What if we give him what he wants?"

"What does that mean?" Sonata asked.

"Well everyone has a limit to what they can do. Surely Achelous has a limit to how much energy he can absorb. What if we give him an overload?" Melody suggested.

"That could work, but we don't know any friendship songs." Adagio said.

"I know one." Melody told them.

"At last, I've found you!" Achelous said as he came through the doors.

"I've got this." Melody said. She then sang her song.

 _Would you follow me,_

 _we'll swim in the deep blue sea,_

 _Listen to my song,_

 _I'm not that strong,_

 _I know we just met,_

 _but I will never forget,_

 _The time we spent together,_

 _I will always remember,_

 _We will never fail,_

 _for this friendship shall sail._

 _So listen to my song,_

 _Soon you all be singing along._

Melody's pendant glowed bright pink and shot a pink blast at Achelous, but he laughed.

"Your alone can't stop me!" He said while laughing.

"She's not alone!" Sonata said.

"She has us!" Aria said.

"Come on Melody, let's do this together!" Adagio said.

All three of them walked to Melody's side and all four of them sang.

 **[Melody Minor and the Dazzlings]**

 _So would you come with me,_

 _swim with me in the deep blue sea_

 _Time always gets away,_

 _as it leaves behind another day._

 _Things can go by slow or fast,_

 _But sometimes will forever last._

 _Blinded by my melody,_

 _You now belong to me_

 _You never knew that you fell,_

 _that you fell under my spell._

 _Some things are stronger than hate_

 _this friendship is now fate_

 _So, now, will you come with me on_

 _we'll swim together in the deep blue sea._

Light pink pendants then formed in place of the Dazzlings' destroyed red pendants. Then they too shot a pink blast at Achelous and he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. He then vanished.

When the lights went away Achelous was gone. Only his gem was left. Then Twilight walked in. She looked at the gemstone in front of her.

"Is he..." She started as she picked up the gem.

"No, he's not _dead_ , just has no body." Adagio told her.

"Well that was enough excitement for one night! I want to go home." Melody said.

 **In the morning...**

The Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, which now includes Sunset, Spike and Melody were at the statue portal.

"You sure you can't stay for just a little longer?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I wish I could, but have responsibilities back in Equestria, but now I can come through the portal whenever I want." Twilight said. She then looked at the Dazzlings and Melody, who all had light pink pendants in place of the red ones.

"You know, since you don't have your father sealed away in you anymore, I'm sure Princess Celestia and Luna won't mind you returning to Equestria." She told them while stuffing Achelous's gem in a bag.

"As much as we would like to return to Equestria, we want to stay here with Melody." Adagio said. She then put her arm around Melody.

"Adagio, if you and Aria and Sonata want to go back to Equestria go for it. I have some friends who can help me." Melody said as she turned her head to the Rainbooms, who were smiling.

"If you guys ever miss her, I can just open the portal and you visit her." Twilight told the Dazzlings.

"Do you promise to be good?" Adagio asked Melody.

"I _Pinkie_ Promise." Melody said, and then winked at Pinkie.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata all hugged Melody.

"I guess that means y'all are coming?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Aria said.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Spike, and Twilight walked up to the portal.

"See you all real soon." Twilight said to everyone.

"Real soon." Adagio added, looking directly at Melody.

They then walked through the portal.

"I miss them already." Melody said.

"I know what will make you feel better...CAKE!" Pinkie said, who suddenly pulled out two chocolate cakes out of nowhere.

 **In Equestria...**

Twilight and Spike walked through the portal and saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Celestia and Luna waiting for them.

"We heard the news about the Sirens, did everything go all right?" Celestia asked.

"Better than alright." Twilight said.

The portal then opened again and the Dazzlings walked through it.

"Everyone, this is Sonata Dusk." Twilight started. Sonata looked like a pony with lights blue skin, magenta eyes, light blue mane with two darker blue stripes going down the center of her mane that was put up in a ponytail, had a light pink pendant on her neck, had a blue and purple jagged eighth note on a pink heart as her cutie mark, but had a blue fishtail instead of a ponytail and had pink fin-like wings on her sides.

"Aria Blaze." Twilight continued. Aria looked like a pony with light purple skin, purple eyes, a purple mane with neon green stripes held in pigtails with silver stars, a little pink pendant, two-toned purple star with reverse forte symbol as her cutie mark, but also had a purple fishtail instead of a ponytail and had light green fin-like wings on her sides.

"And finally Adagio Dazzle." Twilight finished. Adagio looked like a pony with light yellow skin, magenta eyes, a orange poofy mane with yellow stripes and a gold spike headband, a little pink pendant, a treble cleft and gold colored diamond as her cutie mark, and also had a yellow fishtail instead of a ponytail and had pink fin-like wings on her sides.

"These are the Sirens." Twilight stated.

" _What_?!" Everyone was in shock.

"Hello." The Dazzlings said, waving their hooves.

* * *

 **Boom! That finishes this story! May do other Fanfic stories with Melody and the Dazzlings. So keep an eye out for them**.


End file.
